The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to the firmware of a computer system, such as a mainframe, which is customizable according to attributes associated with a user that is accessing the computer system.
A mainframe computer typically includes a graphical user interface that facilitates a user to command numerous actions and execute computer programs. The programs include a computer program code, referred herein as a service element, which may be a combination of firmware/software code, and which only an authorized user, such as a customer engineer from the manufacturer, may run. For example, the service element may facilitate the authorized user to install, relocate, diagnose, and/or repair the computer system and any of its components. Typically, the service element is part of the mainframe computer and can only be accessed at the physical location of the mainframe itself. Accordingly, when the computer system is to be serviced, the authorized user has to log into the service element to perform the service procedures, and typically, to maintain the validity of the manufacturer's service contract, all service procedures on the mainframe are to be performed by an authorized user only. If a customer or other user tries to perform such procedures, they risk data loss, system degradation, system failure, system/personal injury, and or invalidating the service contract. To ensure that only the authorized user accesses the service element, the system provides access based on an authentication using a combination of a user identification and password, and a physical radio frequency identification (RFID) tag.
The one or more embodiments, thus facilitate a system to access and use attribute data of the user, who is authorized to execute a service procedure for the system, and to show personalized service procedure flows to the user. The system accesses the attribute data from the unique tag that the user carries. A personalized service procedure helps the user to service the system more efficiently. For example, a user with a preferred language is shown service procedures using the preferred language. Further, a user with a known disability, such as not being able to see colors, is shown procedures where color is not the delineation used to distinguish system components. Further, a user may have a lifting restriction, such as because of recent surgery or any other physical limitation, that is different from the majority of users. Accordingly, the firmware may adapt the system or display instructions to address such limitations/restrictions. For example, a user with physical differences is shown specific text and procedures, such as for additional tools to address accessing system components that they may not be able to access because of the restrictions/limitations. Thus, the technical solutions facilitate the users to execute the service procedures in an efficient manner, thereby reducing system downtime.